MoCC: Episode 71
At Harterym's palace... DF) Mind if I go first; Nintendo needs to "rest" up... Harterym) Okay...I'll just pull your rival up... DF) Okay...*Glares at Nintendo* ''' '''Nintendo) I'M FINE! DF) Nah, you need to wash that face up and see if anything broke... Nintendo) ... ( Val appears with Ray ) Val) Wow...What the... Ray) COOL! DF) What...I HAVE TO FACE THEM BOTH! DX Harterym) No...Ray was just too close to Val, when I got him... DF) Oh Harterym) But Ray...I need you to do something for me... Ray) ...Sure... Harterym) Go to Nintendo Ray) Okay...? *Walks to Nintendo* Harterym) Now...Val, Preptoroid and you are DF and Meteonoid's rivals. You must face them with all your might. DF, I score by 4 points total. If you lose, your max is 2. However, you have to go through three brawls and score 10 or above. ''' '''DF) Okay Val) But why? Harterym) It's DF's test Val) Then I'll make sure he fails, even though I'm nice Harterym) Okay Ray) *Staring at Nintendo* ... Nintendo) I got into a fight Ray) Are you okay? Nintendo) Yeah... Harterym) Ray, get near Nintendo Ray) ...Okay...*Walks next to Nintendo* Harterym) See you later, Nintendo ( Nintendo and Ray disappear ) DF) ... Harterym) I had Nintendo go to where Ray was...DF, we'll have to do the same for you DF) Yeah, I'm not going back to Darterym's home Harterym) Okay 5 minutes later... DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like figure from his palms ) ( Meteonoid releases a comet-like blast ) Val) Ability Activate! Black Onyx Burst! ( Preptoroid swings his tail with a black onyx-like explosion ) ( Preptoroid swings his tails towards the comet-like blast ) BOOM! ( Preptoroid's tails collide with the comet-like blast; comet-like blast breaks into pieces ) Val) Ability Activate! Predator's Kill! ( Preptoroid releases a beam ) ( Preptoroid releases a beam ) DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Meteonoid disappears ) ( The beam continues moving ) ( DF rolls away from the beam ) ( The beam passes DF and crashes into a wall ) ( Meteonoid appears behind Preptoroid ) DF) Ability Activate! Phantom Slash! ( Shadow Meteonoid slashes the opponent with another slash blasting the opponent ) ( Meteonoid slashes with a followed shadow ) Val) *Same time as DF* Ability Activate! Helipcotion Spin! ( Preptoroid spins with his 8 legs in the air ) ( Preptoroid hops into the air and spins like a helicopter would ) ( Meteonoid's claws and Preptoroid's legs collide and time slows ) ( The shadowy slash crashes into Preptoroid and blasts him away ) ( Preptoroid flies, then rolls back to his feet after crashing onto the ground ) Val) Ultimate Ability Activate! Winning Predator! ( An upgraded version of Predator's Kill, this time the beam spilts with explosions ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still ) ( Preptoroid charges his beam ) ( Chains grab Preptoroid's arms, legs, and head ) ( Preptoroid's body positions upwards and points away from Meteonoid ) DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) ( Meteonoid releases a beam ) ( Preptoroid releases his, but nothing helps him ) BOOM! ( Preptoroid gets hit by Meteonoid's beam and returns to his ball form ) Harterym) I'll give that a 4/4; Meteonoid, looks like you didn't really have much of a challenge MoCC: Episode 72 Grade of MoCC: Episode 71? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Harterym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nintendocan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Ray Category:Preptoroid Category:Shadow Meteonoid